One Of Three
by Hufflepuff-Rach
Summary: Being identical twins is fun and easy, yet hard.So imagine this but add another. Picture it, the Triplets: 2 identical girls & a boy.We even have the same group of friends. And who else to befriend other than the famous and fabulous Potter/Weasley clan?
1. Prologue

**~~Prologue~~**

No one understands what it's like to be a twin, unless of course they are one. You can be a twin's best friend but you'll always be second best. You'll never be the one they go to confide in first. Never the one to understand. Face it, to a twin the only person who comes first is their twin. Being a twin is hard yet so easy. Being identical twins is fun and easy, yet hard. Because while we're totally the same, we're completely different. So imagine this but add another. Picture it, the Triplets: two identical girls and a boy. Triplets. We're inseparable, unstoppable, and unbeatable. We even have the same group of friends. And who else to befriend other than the famous and fabulous Potter/Weasley clan?

* * *

><p>Nicholas, Cara, and Macy. They were born in that order to Daniel and Katie Wood. Yes their uncle was the Oliver Wood, keeper for Puddlemere United. All three were brunettes and Nick gained their father's green eyes. Macy and Cara on the other hand had dark blue eyes from Katie. The three had their fair share of freckles sprinkled along their faces and in every other way they were alike. They each had a spot on the Quidditch team as a chaser. They each had their own best friend outside of their family. Macy's was Louis Weasley. Cara's was Ivy, a Ravenclaw student in their year. Nick's was Fred Weasley, Louis' cousin. They all shared a best friend though, James Potter. If you thought the triplets were inseparable than the clan was something else. Since the trio entered Hogwarts for their first year and met everyone, they had been together.<p>

Nicholas played the older brother part well. He constantly looked out for his two sisters and made sure no harm could come their way. But that didn't mean they didn't have their fair share of problems. Nick has a huge one himself. He has to try not to fall for his best friend's little sister, Roxanne. Although what can he do since he's already fallen madly for her.

Cara is dating James and the two are disgustingly cute when seen together. So since she has her guy it's only right for her to want what's best for her sister too. While Macy is the baby of the family, Cara was always stuck in the middle. Cara and Macy were close because they were triplets but they were completely identical as well. The group could tell them apart but anybody who passed them by couldn't tell who was who for their life. Cara was by far more outgoing while Macy showed herself only to her friends. But when Cara really didn't stand up for herself Macy was always there to yell in someone's face. Macy wasn't shy. She just thought that people who showed that they cared were the ones she should really show herself to. Who does she really show herself to though?


	2. Journey Back Home

~~The Journey Back Home~~

The start if the new year was the same as all the other years the Wood's Trio have had. It was chaotic yet it was normal. Everyone was running up and down the platform saying goodbye to loved ones and greeting many beloved friends. This particular year was a little different for two-thirds of the trio. Cara had begun to date the one-and-only James Sirius Potter towards the end of summer and her older brother Nick was trying not to say anything to Roxanne Weasley- his crush and his best friend's little sister who was extremely off-limits. For the youngest of the trio, it was the same thing since she met the Potter/Weasley clan. She would bid a farewell to her parents, Daniel and Katie Wood, and uncle, the Oliver Wood, and then she'd run off to her best mate outside the trio, Louis Weasley, the part veela/werewolf whose parents were none other than Bill and Fleur Weasley. Once she spotted the strawberry-blonde hair that belonged to no other than her best mate. She immediately left her trunk and owl, Emeric, by her parents and dashed towards him, maneuvering through the endless amounts of people on the platform. When close enough, Macy jumped on him, even though he hadn't seen her, and he held her as they collided to the floor with an 'oof!'

Macy's eyes lit up as she fell on top of him laughing and the sight of her sparkling eyes did not go unnoticed by the Weasley. "Hey there," She giggled.

Louis had replied with a nonchalant, "How's it going?"

"Just dandy," She laughed.

"Me too. I missed you though. Haven't seen you in," He paused, "two whole weeks." Louis sighed," I don't have a clue as to how I managed"

"Well you had to go off to France." She answered while the both returned to standing on their feet.

They had dusted themselves off and Macy remembered that Louis' parents were standing right there

"Well hello" She waved.

Bill laughed while Macy gave them each a hug. They chatted for a little bit until Louis nudged Macy and told her they should get going. So after waving goodbye the two friends went to find the other members of the group. They were undoubtedly sharing a compartment with the other three Marauders which included James, Fred and Macy's own triplet Nicholas. They were all one huge clan, the Marauders and Maraudettes. The Maraudettes consisted of Cara, Roxy, Lucy, Ivy Dom and Macy herself. Occasionally Rose and Lily were invited to prank but they were usually caught up with their friends. While picking up their friends they said "Hellos" to their parents until they finally got to where the Potter's stood along with Teddy who was holding Victoire's hand.

It was sad to Macy, really. She couldn't imagine going through a whole school year without her best friend. The thought actually made her shiver and Louis pulled her closer to him. Lily was ready to board the train and meet up with Hugo, Cassandra, and the Scamander Twins. Albus was talking to Scorpius and Rose. James had his arm slung around Cara who blushed furiously when he whispered something to her. Nick had made his way over to the group, after being such a wonderful bother and placed their luggage in a compartment on the train, and immediately began to talk to Roxy. There were ten minutes until the train would be on its way to Hogwarts. Macy immediately engulfed Teddy into a hug bidding him farewell and promised to write him. They had grown close over the past years and acted like a brother towards her, as if she needed another brother.

The group had finally made their way onto the train and squished their way into a compartment. Cara was sitting on James' lap, Nick was sitting next to Roxy, and the two were flirting with each other yet neither of them could see it. On the other side, Fred sat next to Ivy who was next to Lucy and Dom. Macy and Louis decided to sit on the floor of the compartment with Macy leaning on Louis and no one found this weird in the slightest since the two were so close. After a while, the candy trolley came by and everyone stood up to grab something. Then everyone shared with each other; from the every flavored beans to sugar quills to licorice wands and cauldron cakes. Lucy left find her boyfriend Luke. This gave the Marauders a little more room to spread out although neither Macy or Louis had noticed and stayed inside their own little world mindlessly chatting to each other, until finally a certain boy's name was being spoken.

"- Brandon Jones."

Macy's head turned. "What about him?"

Dom looked at her. "Nothing other than the fact that he's one of the handsomest blokes in sixth year."

"I heard he made captain this year." All eyes turned on Macy.

"Where'd you hear that?" James asked suddenly.

"From the boy, himself."

"Since when did you talk to Brandon Jones?" asked Louis.

"The end of term last year, down at Hogsmeade. Tripped and fell into the snow and he helped me up. Been talking ever since." Macy smiled.

Dom sighed. "That's so beautiful." The boys rolled their eyes at this. The girls 'awed.'

"And why does it even matter if I'm talking to Brandon anyway."

"If he's really so 'handsome' than he should stay away from my little sister." Nick answered.

"Hey! I resent that. I'm handsome and you don't mind me hanging out with your sister." Fred butt in.

Roxy laughed. "Don't get big headed now Freddy boy"

"What's that supposed to mean Roxanne?" Fred questioned.

"It means Fred, that maybe you're not as handsome as you think you are."

"Actually" Macy said. "Fred happens to be quite handsome." she smiled.

Fred put a hand over his heart, "Thanks Mace, it means a lot."

"No problem" She said while grinning.

"What are you trying to say there Macy? Wish you were my brother's?" Roxy questioned.

Macy blushed hard while Fred grinned. "She will not be anyone's" Nick butted in. To this Macys shot a look at her brother. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." He said smugly.

"So if I really did like Fred," She blushed again, "I wouldn't be able to date since I'm your little sister?"

Cara shot Nick a look as if to say 'shut up right now.'

"Well yeah." Nick answered.

"But Cara can date Potter over there?" Macy said getting a little angry now.

"Guys. C'mon. Knock it off." Louis said, sensing this would turn into a big argument if allowed.

"No. Why Nicholas?" Macy repeated.

"Because you're my little sister and I wouldn't want to bash my best friend's face in for hurting you!"

And at this Macy looked at Louis, then Nick, and finally Fred before walking out of the compartment.

Louis sighed and ran his hand through his hair contemplating who should go after her this time. Cara gave Nick a foul look, "Way to go Nick."

"I didn't mean for her to get upset." Lucas said guiltily.

"Then what did you mean? This is Macy you're talking about. Of course she'll get mad." Cara said hotly. "And Fred- Fred! Merlin! Do you think she actually likes Fred?"

Louis looked up. "I have no idea." Everyone's head turned to Fred who put his arms up in defense. "Hey. I know nothing. But I'm about to find out something." He said while getting up and walking out.

* * *

><p>Macy strolled the along the train looking for one of her friends. She knew some people well enough, just didn't really spend time with them as much as she did with the clan. She managed to spot out her friends but their compartment seemed full so she went on to look for Rose. Rose was undoubtedly sitting with Albus and Scorpius so it was no surprise when Macy finally found her in a compartment with the other two.<p>

"Does it ever get tiring being the only girl Rose?" Macy asked.

Rose looked up at her startled but the look on Macy's face made her own soften. "It's not as horrible as you'd think."

Macy sat down next to her saying 'hellos' to Albus and Scorpius, but then was quiet for a few minutes.

Rose waited patiently for her to say something but then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do they do the same thing to you? Tell you can't do something because you're their little cousin and they don't want you to get hurt?"

Albus butted in, "It's an older brother thing Mace. James and I do it with Lily all the time now that she's started Hogwarts." To this he received a nasty look from Rose so he quickly turned back to his discussion with Scorpius.

Rose laughed, " Of course they do. I am me though, so they usually let me, otherwise it's probably them facing the wrath of the Weasley Women Temper."

Macy smiled. "Plus my dad does it all the time. Always a bit hesitant to let me do something. I'm his little Rosie," Rosie smiled. "Whatever it may be Mace, it's not that bad. Trust me."

"I do. Thanks" Macy gave her a small smile before giving her a hug.

"Awe how adorable. Definitely a photo moment." The four heads turned to see Fred Weasley standing against the doorway of the compartment. Macy shot Rose a look to which Rose acknowledged, grabbed Albus and Scorpius by their arms and led them out.

"Hey." Fred said softly. " The stuff back there.-"

"It's okay." Macy said. "And about everything.-"

"It's fine. We can just forget it, if you want."

"Fred." He looked at her. I don't want to." She said softly.

"Me neither." She finally looked up to him and gave him a kiss so close to his lips but slightly next to them. Fred beamed and gave her a real kiss.

"Do you want to go back?" Macy asked him.

"Actually, no. I'd rather not." They both smiled at each other. "But, where do you think Rose, Al, and Scorp went? They're bound to realize something." Macy nodded. And grabbed his hand walking out with him. They almost made their way back to the compartment.

"Should we say anything to them?"

"Nah. Nick and Louis are both in there and I'd rather not die before my fifth year starts."

Macy laughed. "Alright."

She let go of his hand before sliding open the door to the compartment. She walked in and stayed standing. Fred went around her to sit on the floor and gave her a smile. Nick stood up and immediately apologized which Macy dismissed with a 'No harm. No foul.' and a smile. Rose stood up insisting that they all change into their robes because they'd be arriving soon. As everyone sought to what the redhead has said, Fred and Macy wore almost identical smiles.

The train had stopped and the everybody grabbed their things and made their way to a carriage to begin the journey to the castle. Finally they had entered the Great Hall, listened to the Sorting Hat sing and assign houses to new first years, and Headmaster Flitwick's few words. After waiting what seemed like an eternity to the boys the feast had appeared at all four tables and everyone tucked in.

* * *

><p>After being dismissed from the Great Hall, everyone went on their way to their common rooms. Freddy and Macy though, said they were going to walk Ivy to the Ravenclaw tower. They both knew Ivy would be walking with her friends to her tower but Fred and Macy wanted to talk to each other all alone. He grabbed Macy's hand once they were out of sight of their friends and begun the walk to one of the secret passage ways in the castle. They were walking quietly, leaning into each other. It wasn't an awkward silence. Macy and Fred knew each other for 5 years now and always have been close, not as close as she is with Louis but close. They bickered with each other, laughed at one another, and they were always there for each other. It was a happy relationship. They didn't fight often and if they did it would blow over in a week or less. Except the one time but it didn't matter much to the two now. In fact if anything it made them stronger. Eventually Fred stopped in front of a statue of a knight<p>

Macy bumped into him. Looked at the knight in armor and whipped out her wand. She moved her eyes to the bare wall next to the statue and tapped her wand four times against the wall. A door had suddenly appeared and she pushed it open with Fred following her in. They sat in two chairs. This passageway was common seeing as it was a place to escape if ever running away from the caretaker, Finn.

Fred looked at her and gave a smile and she responded with a blush rising on her cheeks. "What?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Nothing."

"Mace, what do you want to do. It's all up to you."

"No pressure then, huh?" He gave her a small smile, a nervous smile. One she never really saw on Fred. So she figured she might as well tell him what has been on her mind since the train back to Hogwarts. "Fred if you want, I'd really like to be with you."

He beamed. "Course I would." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Great."

Macy stood up from her chair and grabbed a hold of his hand. "We should get going. It doesn't take this long to walk Ivy to her common room." Fred stood up and they both walked along the corridors making their way to their own common room.

"Fred?" He looked at her. "Can we not tell anyone tonight? I just don't want everyone to know right away."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was kind of feeling the same way. We can see how this goes before anything." She nodded at this. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. He mumbled the password to the portrait.

"Draconis."

"About time you came up here!" The lady said loudly before allowing them to enter the common room.

Once they entered they saw everyone's head turn to see who walked in so late. The clan was playing Exploding Snap and Cara was playing against Molly in Wizards Chess. Macy and Fred plopped themselves on an armchair next to James who seemed to be studying something on a piece of paper. He gave Fred a look, moved his eyes to Macy, and then back at Fred, who understood..

"I'm planning something for this week. You in or out?" James asked.

"In, definitely." Fred turned to Macy. "Are you going to be our accomplice?"

"I'm honored. But I've been planning something on my own." Macy answered.

Fred raised his eyebrows and then nudged Macy and nodded his head to the boys' dormitory. "Although, I'm kind of intrigued to hear what you're up to." She added hastily.

"Brilliant. Follow me." James led the way to the fifth years' dormitory. And Macy sat down on what appeared to be Fred's bed. While James sat on his and Fred sat next to Macy.

He said two words that made the pair sit nervously, "I know."


End file.
